narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorbari Junsui
UNDER CONSTRUCTION] Saburo "Sorbari" Junsui '''(ジュンスイ サボル, '''Junsui Saburo)'' ''is currently in Team Kazuki from Heiwagakure, that is participating in the final events of the Fourth Shinobi World War in a alternative timeline. The village was forced to intervene after certain events occurred. He was also discovered to be the Nisemono-Jinchūriki of Kōjin. Background Sorbari is the first son, of Takumi and Haruko Junsui. His parents were both jonin during this time. Sorbari was involved in the Nisemono-Jinchūriki Scandal. This was when, under the order of Heiwagakure, the BCT forced mothers to let their child be used to seal Kōjin. They were trying to seal Kōjin in such a rush because he was increasingly becoming a danger to the village as time passed. His one goal is to destroy Heiwagakure(check Kōjin page for more info). Infants that had the lowest risk of death and had the highest capability of becoming a the nisemono-jinchuuriki were chosen once per year. Almost all the infants who were subjected to the sealing ritual died due to Kōjin's resistance to multiple sealing techniques. When the creation of a new sealing technique came to light which was based of Orochimaru's many sealing techniques found in scrolls. Kōjin had develop a new jutsu, which he called "Shakuton: Asura no Gouka (Scorch Style: Demon God's Hellfire.)" This jutsu change everything and made it impossible for the BCT to contain him any longer. Mai Junsui was originally chosen but her parents, Daisuke and Haru Junsui, took her and ran away officially classifying them as missing nin. Meanwhile, Testukage Kiyoshi had just finish finalizing the custom sealing technique . After monitoring his development was chosen to be the nisemono-jinchuuriki. When he was born, Haruko respectfully gave up her newborn son ,believing it was for the sake of the village. Her closest friend, Nami, strongly disagreed and tried to take Sorbari and run away with Haru and Daisuke(Mai's parents), but it was quickly foiled by Sorbari's father, Takumi. Two weeks after his birth, he was taken to the site the nisemono tailed beast was kept. Kōjin was acting extremely violent, spitting out beams of fire, causing strong winds by swinging of his tail, and the pit where he was sealed in was falling apart. To make matters worse Daisuke and Haru came to save Sorbari, and a lot of ninja from BTC ninja were killed by these two. They ran into Tetsukage Kiyoshi and Takumi (Sorbari's dad, just in case you forgot), and a epic battle ensued. Mai's parents were defeated and Mai's mother, Haru, died due to unrelated causes. The Tetsukage and Takumi thought that both of them had died but Daisuke escaped. Now he has strong animosity towards the village thinking that they killed his lover. Kiyoshi used the sealing jutsu to seal Kōjin inside Sorbari. The infant's heart stopped multiple times but he was revived each time until Sorbari's heart went back to normal. Kiyoshi ordered, all the ninja and what was left of the BCT, involved in the events that day to never speak of it. Mai was eventually found in a dirt hut(that was made from some earth style jutsu), and Takumi took it upon himself to adopt the child as his own daughter still rigged with the guilt of killing his own brother and Mai's father(which he didn't but he didn't know that). As Sorbari grew, he became extremely skilled and excelled in lightning techniques but was really bad at fire techniques. He has a hard time focusing mainly because Kōjin always seems to distract him telepathically. This was a main flaw in the sealing technique. Sorbari is best friends with Toshio because when Sorbari was going to meet up with Mai and Benjiro(childhood friend) he saw Toshio being picked by five kids on for being poor. This bugged Sorbari so much that he didn't care how many people there were, he just couldn't stand it when people were treated unfairly. He went to the rescue but was beat to a pulp. Toshio appreciate his gesture and the two stirred up a plan and got back that those bullies(they used a a water and lightning combination to shock them good, in case you were wondering). They have been friends ever since This is also when Sorbari figures out that his ninja way is the brings justice to the human race. Basically fight against anything that is unfair to others. Personality Sorbari is a nonchalant guy who mostly makes smartass, insensitive, and sarcastic comments with a idle face. He's sort of like a comedian even though he isn't trying to be funny, just honest. Sorbari may look serious all time due to the shape of his eyebrows, but in reality he's quite the opposite. For some reason people of the opposite sex, in one way or another, find a reason strongly dislike him and even beat him up. Aside from his not so serious personality, he is very passionate about bringing justice to world and to those who need it. Sorbari also unintentionally tears up a lot when experiencing intense emotions. Appearance He has black hair that is comb over to the right. The color of his eyes are a dark brown and he is dark skinned and very tall. The outfit he usually wears on missions a sleeveless vest with white ballistic nylon hand wraps that cover both his arms and hands. Sometimes he carries his double blade scythe that separate into two separate weapons. Also, his both ears are pierced with amethyst studs that his father gave to him. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Sorbari, like many Junsui, possesses the Sharingan and he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. His Mangekyō Sharingan allows to use Kamui and Tsukuyomi(but he's terrible at using it). He activated the Sharin-Rinnegan, but doesn't use it because his right eye literally exploded the last time he did(that's a whole different story from the future). The Sharin-Rinnegan gives him the abilities of his Mangekyō Sharingan with some added Rinnegan abilities like: Planetary Devastation, alternative form of Absorption Soul, and an extremely subordinate version of the Deva Path. He is known to have trouble utilizing his dōjutsu. Spark Release As a genin Sorbari was very skilled in lightning style jutsus but not in fire style. He was not able to release enough of the fire natured chakra to perform form any fire-based jutsu for some reason. During the Heiwagakure Chunin Exams his team leader Raiju, taught him about chakra natures and how they could be combined to create original jutsus. With the help of Raiju and many months, the two of them were able to re-discover a rarely used nature release, Spark Release. Being able to use spark release, Sorbari was able to create a jutsu called Raigeki which means "Lightning Stroke". Raigeki is basically channeled spark nature chakra. This jutsu is extremely violent, loud, and destructive. The sound is make can described as a distortion of metal clashed against each other, it'll make your ears bleed. If someone is successfully hit by this jutsu, the effected area can be burned and ripped to shreds. The downside of this jutsu is that it can cause severe second and third degree burns to the user's hands and arms if they are not protected. This is why Sorbari wears those special wraps around his hand, but even with those the jutsu still cause some damage to his hands and arms. Status Part I Not very much happens in this part. Sorbari, like the rest of the young Genin in Heiwagakure are required to go through extremely hard and vigorous training until they are eligible to be promoted to Chūnin. Sorbari and many other gifted ninja were able to survive 2-3 years of this. (gonna add more later) Part II A whole lot happens here. So much that it is being developed right now. Trivia * Sorbari got his nickname due to the way he would always mispronounce his real name when he was younger. * * Category:DRAFT